Revelations, Rise of Satan
by BlackKnight696
Summary: The end has come.  Down with all whos stand in his path.  Sorta.  This is just something I put together.


**The Accusation**

"I've done it! I'm finally finished! Wah-ahahaha!" The 19 year old boy laughed. He wasn't crazy, or insane or a deranged maniac. Well, maybe just a little bit. "Lily, I've done it, Z-999 Omega is complete!" He cried, his oil stained _Kiss my smart ass_ t-shirt wrinkled.

"Wait, why do you need ANOTHER robot?" 18 year old Lily asked. "Christian, you already have five, and we're trying to stay UN-noticed, remember?" Her long, brown hair flew in the breeze of an open window. And her light skin shone in the sunlight from the glass roof of the factory. Christian sighed; sometimes Lily was completely difficult, especially when she was right.

"Yeah, yeah, but this is the last one." He flipped a switch on the robot's back. Its V-shaped visor glowed.

The robot spoke, "I am Z-999 Omega. Purpose of creation: service to Christian. Energy level check: acceptable. Engine check… 100%. Weapons check… loaded. Visor systems: Visual, 100%. Combat, 100%. Statistics, 100%. Missile lock, 100%. All functions running at acceptable levels. Waiting commands."

"He works!" Christian said, "Z-999 Omega, personality obedience mode."

"Affirmative," the robot paused, "Greetings, I am Z-999 Omega. I shall meet the other units." Z-999 Omega started walking to the hanger bay, towards the other robots.

All of Christian's robots had been based off of Sega's E-123 Omega. They all had the same body structure as the robot, but completely unique weapons, visors, and personalities. His models included: The First, Q-777 Beta, with rocket boosters, two clawed hands, one with a machete, lasers and a =-shaped visor. The War Machine, Execution-Bot Alpha-66, which had six arms, each with a unique weapon, an axe, a sword, a drill, a claw arm, a spike, and a pump-spike, it had four legs and an H-shaped visor. The Knight, W-231 Delta, had a helm, a shield, a sword, and armor from head to toe. The Medic, F-077 Gamma, was equipped with three heat seeking missiles, and a +-shaped visor. And X-013 Omega, with heat seeking missiles, machine guns and V-shaped visor. The Fortress, Z-999 Omega had been armed to the circuits with missiles, had the same machete arm as Q-777 Beta, and the heat seeking missiles of F-077 Gamma, and booster rockets.

"Ok, Christian, now that you're done," Lily started, "can we get moving? This place gives me the creeps."

He replied, "Fine. C'mon guys, we gotta go!" The six robots, Lily, and Christian stepped outside into the forest. F-077 Gamma beeped in a raspy, high voice, "Date: October twenty-fifth, 2016. Temperature: fifty-nine degrees, Fahrenheit. Location: two miles south of Savannah, Georgia. Time: 15:13.

W-231 continued in a low voice that sounded like a pig snorting, "Next destination: camp: rocky outcrop cave. Five miles due north. Estimated time of arrival: 18:24" Christian sighed, they'd be there by nightfall, but he hated trying to avoid the people, and his jet-black hair and olive skin would make him easy to see. Besides, it took too much work. Lily looked equally uncomfortable.

"Do we HAVE too…?" She complained.

"Do ya wanna get warm?" Christian said. "We have no choice but to." The group started to walk.

Two hours in, the robots stopped. "Danger: military armed forces headed this way. 100 units strong. 50% ground troops. 40% Calvary. 10% heavily armed vehicles. Most probable intent: Aggressive and fatal." Execution-Bot said with a raspy voice, almost like a hissing snake. "Fire at first sight."

"No!" Lily yelled. "Don't shoot at them!" The robots hesitated, and answered with a combined, "Affirmative, command understood, neutralizing weapons." The army surrounded the group of eight, guns positioned to fire. One man stepped out. He looked about fifty, with grey hair neatly combed. About 6 feet tall. He had milky, slightly wrinkled skin. He spoke, "I am General Angston Listro. Commander of sector eight, chief of secret weapons technol-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Christian interrupted, "Just get to the point, we need to get home." Angston glared at him, he seethed, "Not with those beasts, you won't! We're taking them with us," He pointed at the robots, "to be broken down and tested. Or, we kill you all!" The six robots pointed their weapons at the army.

"Destroy all threats. Lock on targets, destroy aggressive military units!" F-077 Gamma ordered. The robots locked their weapons. "No harm shall come to the creator!" Christian looked at the General. He had a grim smile of confidence. It seemed that nothing would change his mind.

Christian ordered, "Robots, XYZ-613 unit!" The robots combined together, creating a giant 15 ft. tall colossus in their place. XYZ-613 had Z-999 Omega as the head and torso. W-231 Delta made up the right arm, with a giant clawed hand and a 5 ft. sword. Q-777 Beta made the left arm, with another clawed hand and two giant missiles. F-077 Gamma and Execution-Bot made up the two legs. X-013 Omega created a giant booster pack.

Angston's smile wavered. He scowled and his face grew red. "Fire at will!" He barked. The soldiers got ready to fire.

"HALT," XYZ's voice boomed, they did. "YOU SHALL NOT HARM THE CREATOR." XYZ grabbed both Lily and Christian and rocketed to the north, gunfire echoed behind them.

They flew for a couple miles north, and landed next to a large lake. The robots separated. Q-777 Beta spoke in a high pitched voice, "Location: Lake Murray, North Carolina. Time: 19:57. Temperature: 39 degrees, Fahrenheit." Or maybe a lot of miles.

"God, how cold is it going to get?" Lily asked. She was shivering.

F-077 answered, "Weather forecast: Cloudy, low of 34 degrees, 80% chance of freezing rain." Right on cue, the rain started. "C'mon!" Christian shivered. Both he and Lily were drenched in seconds.

The robots said together, "Liquid detected. Initiating hibernation mode." The units shut down for the night. Both Lily and Christian worked at making a small lean-to to sleep in. It took a while, but they managed. They slept in their wet clothes; they weren't married, and longed for a better day.

All eight of them woke up in a solid titanium cell. No windows, no doors. "Welcome to the Government research facility." Angston's voice came over an intercom, "We hope you bastards enjoyed your sleep. Because none of you are leaving here alive!"

"Gamma!" Christian cried, "Where are we!"

"Location, Alamo, Nevada. Exact location: Area 51. Top Secret Gov. Research Facility."

**How to Die Painfully**

They led Christian down a long corridor. He had been separated by Government troops, though it was difficult, the robots had killed a lot of soldiers before they slipped him out. His escorts were armed. He guessed he was underground. They entered a large room filled with devices of torture. An iron maiden. A stretcher. A whipping post. Everything.

"Alright, smartass." A voice called out. Angston walked into the light. "Who are these robot invaders?"

"I made them." Christian replied. He would give Angston no details.

"Really? How would someone as young as YOU make something like them?"

"Basic physics, electronic and technology facts. And a solar power source." Almost there.

"And…?"

Christian hands started to glow a deep shade of red. Before anyone could stop him, Christian swung his hand in the air, "Why would I tell you!" He vanished and reappeared, kicking Angston. He repeated the action with the guards. He then ran down the corridor. A loud rumble filled the building, the robots had escaped. An alarm sounded.

"Attention all staff, the prisoners have escaped, I repeat, the prisoners ha-"The intercom grew into static.

Christian ran outside. It was easy getting out… TOO easy. "Wait…" he muttered. Guns clicked around him.

"Freeze, bastard!" One of the soldiers yelled. Everyone was aiming at him. Trapped. What happened to the robots? Were they captured, too? The building exploded behind him, the soldiers looked in fear. "Eliminate all military units!" A familiar robotic voice called out. The robots fired their weapons. Beta, Delta, and Execution-Bot all sliced the troops to pieces. Blood stained the ground. Tanks exploded. Military helicopters and jets fell in flames from gunfire. The troops yelled and screamed as their fate grew increasingly evident. They were all going to die very painful deaths. _Boom. _Both soldiers and robots stopped. _Boom. _The sound came louder. _BOOM. _The earth shook. _**BOOM.**_ A building on the opposite side of the airfield exploded. The dust cleared to show a giant robot, armed to the circuits with missiles and torpedoes. It had to have four legs to support it.

"I hope you like my new toy!" Angston's voice yelled over a microphone. He was in the machine's cockpit. "I have a special treat, just for you!" The giant approached, a high pitched _Whoosh_ sounded the air.

"Energy being drained into giant machine!" X-13 Omega cried. All six of the robots fell.

"Muahahaha!" Angtson laughed, "And I believe I have something ELSE of yours!"

"HEELP!" Lily's voiced cried over the microphone. Christian tensed_. How could I have not noticed she wasn't with the robots? They must have taken her hostage, _he thought_, in case something like this happened. _The clicking of guns broke his thoughts, they were locked on him. He hung his head.

"Good boy," Angston taunted, "Make one more move and the girl dies." The robot towered over Christian. He was going to die. Christian lifted his head, fists clenched, a black aura surrounded him. His eyes were red. _NO! _ He thought to himself, NOBODY_ WILL HARM LILY!_ Christian's aura grew and surrounded the airfield. All went still. The glow retracted into his body, but his eyes were still red.

Suddenly, black fire burned around him. His body caught on fire, but he didn't burn. His mind went blank. He heard the muffled sound of gunfire, but he ignored it. He punched, and kicked, and killed soldier after soldier. Screams of terror, pain, and agony filled his ears. Finally he launched himself at the robot's face. It toppled and fell, the cockpit flew open. Angston clumsily rose, a gun pointed at Lily's head.

"Halt, bastard!" Angston raged. Lily's head slumped. Christian's fire went out, but his eyes still glowed. "One move and she gets a bullet to the head!" Christian froze. He disappeared. "I'm not falling for that one again!" Angston yelled. He turned around. But Christian kicked him in the face. Angston fell. Christian tensed, body worn, and mind gone. He fell to the ground with a _thud._

**Idiot's Guide to Relax after Destroying a Military Base**

Lily stood at Tikaboo Peak. Smoke shrouded the once clear sky, Area 51 lay in ruins. She had dragged all six robots and Christian here, with obvious difficulty. Lily wondered why she'd agreed to run away with Christian last year. _That's the past, _she chided herself, _and right now we have to look ahead. Then, when it's all over, and things have calmed down, I'll smack him upside the head._

"Grr…" Christian stirred, he looked around. "Where… where am I…?" A news helicopter flew over, heading for the destroyed airfield. What was there for the Government to hide, now?

"Tikaboo Peak." Lily answered.

"Huh?"

She looked at him, "You asked where we were, Tikaboo Peak." Christian grunted. He looked at her, perhaps with respect, maybe with annoyance. Probably both.

"How are the robots?" He asked.

"They went off to get food for us; they seem to enjoy hunting…" Christian managed to find the dead squirrel on a tree trunk. He looked at the finely made lean-to.

"You made this?"

"Yep, you've been out for hours. What is it now, 5:30?" Christian sighed. He hated it when Lily was right.

"Load of thirty pounds, assistance required." Gamma's voice came from over the peak. Both of them rushed to help the robots.

Dinner was quiet. Not even the robots talked. They probably realized how tired the two humans were. After all, they had barely gotten out of the place. Lights glowed at Area 51, news helicopters were pouring in from all over the world, now. Fires were still burning, there. It was scary.

"So we're officially on the run now, huh?" Lily asked.

"Affirmative," Delta said, "News report," his voice changed to a radio reporter's voice, who was probably at the airfield. "'I'm coming to you live, from Area 51. A massive terrorist attack has completely destroyed the airfield. Bodies are being found everywhere, sources say about 2,058 soldiers died. Many of them look as if they were shooting at something. What could have caused this kind of destruction? We have Military Officer, Angston Listro to tell us, at 11.' 'Thank you, Jeff. The Government has issued a warning. Be on the lookout for six, highly armed and dangerous robots. These robots will destroy anyone. They are believed to be traveling with two, rouge teenagers, a girl and a boy, both near the age of 18.'" Delta stopped. Obviously pleased, all six of the robots decide to congratulate each other for being called "dangerous". They gave each other high fives and slammed their weapons together.

"I can't believe it…" Christian mumbled. His face was solemn.

"It's ok, we'll be fine." Lily tried to comfort him.

"No, no it's not." He said, "I mean, how could they think I'm 18!" His face broke into a grin. He started to laugh. Lily smiled; he could even laugh at a time like this.

"When we get out of this," she said, "I'm going to take you out!" She swung a fist in the air.

Christian laughed.

"Time: 22:30. Advisory to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, guys." Christian said, trying not to laugh. He and Lily both went to bed. He kissed her on the forehead. "G'night, Lil's." He whispered. There was a short pause.

"Good night." Lily finally whispered.

**Help from Below**

Lily dreamt of a fox and a robin fighting, lightning flashed. The world was falling apart. She ran towards them. "Stop!" She cried, "Stop! You're going to kill each other! Stop it!" The fox's maw opened beyond a natural fox's jaw could. It lunged at the robin's surprised face. The earth shook with the dying bird. The world crumbled into space.

"Having trouble, sweet flower?" A voice rumbled. The coldness of space grew warmer. Fire danced around Lily.

"Wha- who are you?" Lily cried. The flames licked her skin. Heat assaulted her body.

"I am but a friend. I have a bad reputation. But I know how to get what you want…"

"A car?" Lily asked.

"No! This…" Christian's sleeping form appeared in front of Lily.

"Tha- I don't care about him!" Lily staggered. The being chuckled a low, evil laugh.

"Of course… How silly of me… But I will be with you…" A creature appeared in front of Lily. A horrifying, evil, creature. "Now, WAKE!"

"Wake up!" Christian yelled.

"Don't!" Lily screamed. Her head flung off the ground, her heart was beating fast.

"Lily!" Christian grabbed her shoulders, "Lily, it's ok."

"No! He talked to me! He's gonna find us!" She screamed. Christian hugged her. The robots stood in a circle around them. Slowly, Lily calmed down.

"It's ok, just tell me what happened." Christian said. He let her go. Lily explained her dream to them. The robots stayed silent, observing the little smoke that still seeped from Area 51. It was Z-999 who spoke when she finished.

"Attention, multiple organic life-forms approaching this direction. No identifiable weapons. Non-aggressive intent likely. All units hide and remain until ordered to reveal self or the creator faces harm. Our location must remain hidden."

The robots slipped behind trees, in trees, and one, inside a bush.

"Ok, Lily, we gotta pretend we were out camping, ok?" Christian said.

"Ok…" Lily sniffled. Three boys and a girl hiked into the camp. Two of the boys looked like twins, with blonde hair; one could guess they were about 8 years old. They were both heavily dressed. Like a bear took off its coat and gave it to them. The girl looked about 16. She had glasses, and her black hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore a black jacket, black jeans, and black hiking boots. The third boy was tall, about 19, with sandy blonde hair.

"Hey." The older boy said. He took a look at Lily, then glared at Christian as if asking, _What the fuck did you do?_

"Hey." Christian replied. He did his best to smile.

"What're you two doing up here? Don't ya know about the trouble that went up at Area 51?" One of the twins asked. "Yeah, some terrorists blew up all the aliens!" The other said. "You idiot!" The other twin smacked him, "There's no such thing as aliens!" "Are too!" "Are not!"

The twins continued to argue. "Yeah, we know," Christian said, "saw it."

"Really?" The older brother asked, he had a look of distrust. But it quickly turned into a smile. "Anyway, we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Blake." He pointed to the twins, "Those are my brothers, Bill and Dill." He finally pointed to the girl, "And that's my sister, Jeana."

"That's it," Jeana muttered, "I'm getting bored; I'll see you losers at camp." She walked the way they came.

"Hey!" Bill yelled. "Wait for us!" Yelled Dill. They both ran after her.

"I gotta use a bush, I'll be right back." Lily said. Both boys watched her leave.

"Alright," Blake said in disgust, "What'd you do to her?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! We just woke up! She had a nightmare, for crying out loud!" Christian cried.

"Don't lie, jackass," Blake balled his hands into fists, "Girls don't start crying about nightmares!" The trees rustled.

"Don't fight me, Blake. I only need raise my voice."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" He laughed and swung his fist at Christian, who dodged out of the way. The trees shook; the six robots surrounded Blake, weapons ready to kill.

"You shall not harm the creator!" Execution-Bot said. Blake's face showed his horror.

"Wha-wha! They're th-the evil robots!" He managed.

"They're not evil!" Christian yelled. Lily walked back from her business. Her look offered her surprise.

"Christian! Don't kill him!" She yelled. The robots slowly lowered their weapons. It took a while to calm Blake down.

Finally he said, "You're the terrorists?"

Lily shook her head, "No, we had run away, but the Government tried to kill us." She explained what had really happened. Of what happened at Area 51.

Blake hesitated, and said, "Need some help?"

**How to Kill Someone**

They had been walking for over an hour. Christian guessed they were in Colorado. Blake had told his family that he was going camping, and not to expect him for a couple weeks. Oddly enough, they didn't argue with him. The group separated into two. Christian, Beta, Delta, and Execution-Bot were in one group, and Lily, Blake, Gamma, Z-999 and X-013 were in the other. Delta looked at Christian.

"Christian, are you 'ok'?" Delta asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied. He glanced over his shoulder. "I'm fine. Just worried about Lily."

"Sensors indicate human emotion: 'jealousy'." Beta said. Christian's face went red with embarrassment.

"I'm not jealous!" He yelled. The group went silent. He'd never yelled at them in anger before. "I'm just… Worried…"

"Danger: Heavy military units fifty strong are approaching this direction. Intent: Passive aggression. Sensors also indicate second military troop sixty strong approximately one and a half miles behind us. Intent: Active aggression. We are trapped. Best course of action: stop and ambush military units." Execution-Bot said. Christian's face went pale. Lily and the others were only a mile behind them. They only had the robots to protect them.

"We're going to help the others." Christian said. The robots hesitated, but Christian had already started running to the other group.

Christian found them staring at the bodies of infantry soldiers. Both Blake and Lily's faces were pale. The robots made a line to face the approaching army.

"They… They killed them… All of them…" Blake whispered. Christian scooped up a gun from one of the fallen soldiers.

"Yep," Christian said, searching for ammunition. "You wouldn't have lasted a second without 'em." Christian picked up a rocket launcher. "Robots killed 'em before they could use these." He threw it on the ground. "Heat seeking missiles…" He mumbled. "Better get SOMETHING to shoot, the others are coming." The three humans each picked up a gun without a word to each other. Christian turned to face the others and caught Blake with his arms around Lily. He quickly passed them and joined the robots to hide his reddening face.

The military came into view. Instantly, the robots fired missiles at the army, killing about a dozen. Christian ran at the army, wildly shooting them. Both Blake and Lily didn't have the nerve to shoot their guns. Within an hour it was over. Christian, again, went looking for ammunition. It was all he could do to keep his mind off of Lily and Blake.

"Lily," Christian walked towards her after the fire was set up. They'd walked a couple more miles before stopping. They had made two lean-to's, one for the guys, and one for Lily. Lily stared at him.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I-I wanna know what's going on between you and Blake, I'm..." Lily's face went as red as the fire. She felt angry, but she didn't know why.

"It's none of your business!" She yelled, "What're you going to do if I DO like him? Huh? Well?" She paused, "Why, do you STILL love me? Is that it! Well guess what! Why in hell would I love a WEAK, UGLY, NOSEY, IDIOT like YOU!" Her face was bright red. All activity around the camp had stopped. Blake snickered. Christian hurriedly went off and started collecting sticks and leaves for another lean-to. That night, his red aura pulsated around him as bright as the fire had been, keeping both Lily and Blake awake. He slept in another lean-to, hand wrapped around his gun like he was trying to crush it.

**The Doom**

Christian walked down the cement corridor. He had snuck out of camp during the night. He'd met Government soldiers and had struck a deal. They headed back to the base, that night. And he knew exactly what he was doing. His escorts were armed to the teeth. He had only one thought in mind, _REVENGE_. His deep crimson aura emanated only centimeters off of his skin, but he was holding it back. Anything it touched would start to catch fire. He entered a small room, in it, Angston Listro stood. Angston had a cast on one leg and one arm, the price of being kicked in the head. Odd.

"So," Angston started, "you've decided to join us, eh?" He pulled at his arm's cast.

"Yes…" Christian answered in a deep, menacing voice that made Angston take a step back. The voice was almost… un-natural… "I have debts to pay to my past, 'friends'." Angston stood firm. But he shook like a leaf.

"Good, we'll deploy you tonight. No human will interfere." He said, now steel calm.

While Christian was busy plotting revenge, Lily had just realized something was wrong when Christian wasn't there. She didn't mean everything she said the night before, it had come out of nowhere. The robots had been having difficulty finding a trace of him, but they found his heat reading with those of Government soldiers. There were no signs of struggle, so she knew what had happened.

"If he betrayed us," Blake asked, "then why are we trying to find him?" He was unhappy at the idea of searching for Christian, but Lily had talked him into it.

"The robots are programed to obey orders from him, and only him." Lily explained. "He wanted to be able to control something. But the greatest danger is if we DO find him. If he orders the robots to kill us, they will. We have to find him before he finds us and orders them to kill us." The robots stayed silent, they looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. Blake shuddered. Lily didn't blame him; they'd be only seconds away from death when they found him. The units seemed a lot scarier, thinking they could bring their deaths. "But," Lily remembered, "He enjoyed destroying the person himself. So it's likely he won't order the robots to shoot us. He'll want to kill us himself." She thought for a moment. "It's odd; because he could be a really nice person. But when it came to death, he always said he would want to hear the victim scream in terror and beg for their lives before killing them." Blake rolled his eyes.

"Affirmative," Gamma said, "Mercy is not a strong area in the creator."

"Yeah," Blake said, "he sounds REALLY nice NOW."

The group followed the trail for hours until it grew dark. "Time: 20:30. Camp will be here." Beta said. The robots started working on a fire and lean-to's. Afterwards they went hunting, and brought back 15 pounds of food. The group slept with uncomfortable ease.

Lily woke up to the sound of Execution-Bot's voice. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Time: 1:13, Friday-13-December-2016. All units form XYZ-613 and prepare for annihilation of large, aggressive, military aircraft!" Both she and Blake woke up to see XYZ unit being formed. She picked up her gun. If something was so bad to make them form the unit without command to do so, she was scared to even think what was coming. She could hear a helicopter about a mile away. XYZ shot down the helicopter with missiles, but remained in that form. She ran behind the giant robot fearing what could be coming. Was it another one of the military's giant units?

"What's going on?" Blake asked, voice quivering. He also seemed to know something was coming.

"Severe danger to Lillian and Steak approaching. Statistical sensors calculate 0.01% chance of winning." XYZ boomed. It seemed to be shaking with fear. Blake stepped up.

"My name's Blake!" He yelled at the unit. XYZ scanned him.

"Negative: robotic sensors indicate that your name is 'Steak'. Robots do not lie, so shut up." The bushes in front of XYZ rustled. The robot turned to face it. "Approaching threat scanned, likelihood of success reduced to minus-100%. Best effort will be put in. Super aggressive unit's intentions: obliterate Lillian and Brake. Self-unit will protect Lillian at all costs; aggressive unit may break Brake as it wishes." At that, the threat emerged into the clearing. Lily's heart skipped a beat.

"Christian!" She yelled. She almost ran to greet him, but something held her back. Something was different. Christian proceeded to approach them.

"Stand down, XYZ." He ordered. He stood in front of the 15-ft. robot. The robot stood firm. Christian looked the unit in the visor. "I said stand down, and that's an order!" He growled. The robot didn't budge.

"Unit XYZ-613 is programmed to obey only the creator," the colossus bellowed, "The creator would never harm Lillian. Indicators show unit's intentions of aggression towards Lillian. YOU ARE NOT THE CREATOR! SUPER AGGRESSIVE UNIT MUST FIRST DESTROY XYZ TO DESTROY LILLIAN!" Christian's skin was glowing a deep shade of red.

"So be it…" He said. His aura created a small sphere around him, revealing only his silhouette. XYZ quickly surrounded Lily and Blake. Lily heard only XYZ's cry of pain and explosions all around her. When XYZ rose, she saw the entire forest, in a 5-mile radius, had disintegrated. Outside that, the forest was burning.

"You dare oppose me!" Christian fumed, his body now enveloped in bright red flames. "I will turn you into scrap metal!" XYZ burst into the sky, with Christian following close behind him. Their battle raged for over an hour, without robot or flaming human showing any signs of backing down. Popping sounds filled Lily's ears, when she realized that Christian had a gun with him. He was shooting his own creations. Lily's mind went to all the times Christian had hugged her, made her laugh, and stuck with her when she was sad. Would everything end? Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"I got an idea, but I'm going to need help, ok Bla-"Lily started to say, but she noticed Blake was missing. XYZ fell out of the sky in flames. It crashed with a mighty _Boom!_ Christian landed on its chest.

"I give you life, and this is how you repay me!" Christian yelled. He pointed the gun at XYZ's head. "Have you any last words, bastard!" XYZ's head turned to Lily.

"Follow through… Plan… 99%... success…." XYZ beeped, it turned to Christian. "You… are not… the creator…!" Lily heard a gunshot, and the giant android went quiet.

Christian turned to Lily, as if drinking the fact that he'd once loved her. He hesitantly pointed the gun at Lily's face. "Goodbye, Lil's." He said. Then the helicopter flew in.

**Revelations**

"Gah! He said no interferences!" Christian yelled. He pointed the gun at the helicopter, only to be stopped by the clicking of guns.

"Freeze! Or we shoot!" A rough voice said. Christian turned; both he and Lily had been surrounded by military soldiers. Angston stood in front of them, hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Blake!" Lily yelled, "What's going on?"

"I am not named Blake…" He spoke in an un-earthly low voice. "I am… Your master…" Christian noticed that ex-Blake and Angston were speaking at the same time. The two continued, "I controlled both of you… Your anger is easily released… You foolish mortals are SO weak…" They merged and grew wings, a spade tail, and horns. The soldiers recoiled and ran with fear, only to have their heads taken off by the newly formed creature's tail. "I… AM LUCIFER!" The Devil cried with delight. A hole appeared in the ground. "Rise, my servants! We shall destroy this world and all who live in it!" Demons of all sorts flew out of the hole. Christian started doing something with XYZ's face.

"Christian! Stop messing around!" Lily screamed, "Can't you see we're being attacked by demons! What are you doing?" As she spoke, XYZ's visor glowed on. The revived mech. rose.

"Creator, I await commands." It said. It then observed the demons and said, "No commands necessary, the days of judgment have arrived. Objective: Eliminate as many demons as possible." With that, unit XYZ flew up and started killing demon after demon. Christian and Lily did the only reasonable thing, they ran. They had to get away. The end of the world had come.

**Epilogue**

Christian sat beside the campfire, opposite of Lily. They'd made it across Florida's state line the night before. He could hear the screeching of demons outside the factory. XYZ had joined them earlier that day and separated into the six units. He looked at Lily, and thought of the Devil's words, "_I controlled both of you… Your anger is easily released…"_ He knew he'd tried to kill Lily, the Devil had made him. The phrase rolled in his head. _But was it really Satan? _He thought, _Or was it me…?_ Something else nagged at him, something personal.

Christian took his gun and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, she had become worried about him ever since she yelled at him. Christian walked towards the door.

"I'm going to find Satan." He said.

"Why?"

"When under his control, he said something to me that got me worried."

"Which was…?" Lily pushed. Christian stood at the door for what seemed like hours. He finally replied:

"I think I'm related to the Devil." He quickly walked out the door into the demonic night.


End file.
